Sanctuary
by your.shinigami
Summary: Kairi is leaving Destiny Islands and Sora is heartbroken.KairixSora
1. Part 1

Sanctuary

Your.shinigami

PART 1

(Sora)

From the time she appeared on our island and us still growing up together I knew she was different. She's not like any other girl, she stands out. She's calm yet wild. Her hair a short beautiful hue of red. Each strand is like a dancing dress swirling in the wind. I had never thought I'd come to feel this way about her. It seems the whole world notices it's just her that moves at her own pace.

"Sora, don't the papou fruit _(A/N for those of you who don't know what a papou fruit is, if you share it with someone your destinies will intertwine. End of A/N)_ look so beautiful in the sunset?" said Kairi with her eyes shimmering as the red sky was slowly retreating.

I remained silent; I wanted to hear the simple wave's crash into one another and the wind blow the leaves of the trees. It was so peaceful. Of course almost everyday of summer was like this at Destiny Islands. But soon it would all change. Kairi was leaving and without Kairi it would all be different. She was going to attempt on finding her home land. It was odd that she was just here one day not knowing where she came from. Of course the biggest problem was she doesn't know how I feel about her. Will I ever tell her? Riku was constantly teasing me. Although he has feelings for Kairi too, he would never attempt talking to her in a manner other than a close friendship. Of, course I'm closer to her being the one to discover her, yet I still feel a distance between us. Maybe it's just me I questioned myself.

Kairi stood up wiping her tan short-shorts. By now the sun has set.

"Well," she started, "I guess we better head back."

I nodded with a small frown. As I started to turn I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Kairi with very concerned eyes. I felt I was losing my self when I looked at them.

"Sora are you okay?" she asked.

Instantly I smiled a goofy smile. I put one hand on my stomach and the other scratching the back of my head. "Heh! Oh yea I'm fine. It's just I had a …… st…stomach- ache! That's all! You know I'm a man so I could handle these small things. Yup! Don't need to worry about me!" I said joking around.

Kairi planted a soft punch on my shoulder while she was laughing. "Kay' then! Bye Sora." She said.

Kairi walking away was the last scene I wanted to see. One day she'll walk away and never come back.


	2. Part 2

Sanctuary

Your.shinigami

Part 2

(Kairi)

As I walking to my house, it started raining. I couldn't help but think of Sora. Ever since I told him I'm leaving he's been acting weird. His excuse has been a stomach-ache for 2 weeks now! Well maybe he is sick? But I doubt it. As he said before, he could handle anything and it's true. Anyways, I said I might not leave right now. The maximum I'll stay is one year. We are so close and he's just so cute! I really don't want to leave him but I have to. I just love him so much. But for some reason he just doesn't want to get any closer.

As I fumbled with the keys, I received a text message from Selphie. It read, "Meet me, Wakka, and Tidus at the cave tomorrow. G' night." I replied a quick okay. I entered the quiet apartment. I saw a strike of lightening. I used to live with the mayor until I picked up a small job and started to pay for my own apartment. I sighed. I started to undress my self and wear my night clothes. I went to sleep listening to the rain drops hitting the Earth. It was so quiet.

(Sora)

I woke up with the sun in my eyes. I stayed in my bed for a little longer and soon got up to get dressed. My phoned started ringing "Oh, well imagine as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor and I can't help but to hear no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words. What a beautiful wedding…….." (_A/N Sorry it's just I love that song so much that I made it sora's ring tone. It's not my favorite song though. End A/N)_ I let my phone ring until it became a missed call. My mom came in. "Sora did you hear your phone ring?" she asked. "Uh….. No. I was listening to my I pod." I answered quickly grabbing my I pod from the table on the other side of my bed. "If anyone calls just tell them I'm asleep." I added on. My mom left and I sat down looking out of my window. I'm an only child and my dad died years ago. My mom gets paid pretty well though. Actually more than we need. She works at home though. Something to do with computers and I really don't know what she does. I put my I pod aside and went downstairs to have some breakfast.

(Kairi)

I wonder why he didn't answer. I mean he usually wakes up so early. Well that was recent ever since he came back. I'll call back later I guess. I was literally talking to my self. I was wearing an orange mini-skirt with a white tank top. I got on my bike and pedaled to Destiny's Restaurant. "Hey Yuffie!" I said to my best friend. "Hi! Boss said today's gonna be really busy." She said. "Well then I better go change." I yelled trying to make my voice be heard over all the chatter.


	3. Part 3

"I'm gonna go." I said to Yuffie putting my towel on my shoulder, " I told Selphie I'd meet her at the cave." I continued. " Oh okay. Tell Selphie I said hi." Yuffie said. " Kay! Bye!" I shouted jumping on my bike. I started riding my bike to my apartment. Should I stop by to see sora? I thought to myself. Nah. I'll just call him later. I slowly reached my apartment. I left my bike there and jogged to the dock. It was so warm today! I love jogging outside when it's warm. (A/N I do track so I guess I wanted Kairi to be interested in it to?!)A smile crept to my face and I soon remembered that I was outside with a bunch of other people and it would be a bit odd if someone saw me smile for no apparent reason. The dock slowly came to view and I saw my boat. Sighing I walked to my bike. Really of all days does she have to call me today? I just feel so tired! Taking my time I walked to my row boat. I got on humming to "Thnks fr the mmrs by Fall Out Boy" (A/N: I love fall out boy!!! xP) As I reached the small island a chilly breeze blew. I cursed for not bringing my jacket. Walking to the cave I heard voices. Of course Selphie's was the loudest. I entered the cave and as soon as I did Selphie jumped up and gave me a very firm hug. "Hey Kairi!! I thought you'd never get here!!" she half yelled. Wakka said hi in his thick accent and Tidus just smiled. "Hey guys." I said looking at each one of them again. It's been a long time that we actually had a conversation. We always said hi to eachother but we weren't close. I stayed with Riku and Sora and they stayed with each other. "Kairi, you know how you told us you were leaving?" Selphie started, I nodded to this "well, we wanted to give you your goodbye presents!!!" I smiled. Everyone had changed so much. Selphie wasn't the same person that cried every time she lost a fight. Wakka is well maybe he didn't change. He's two years older that all of us. He already finished high school. And Tidus is soo cute! I remember when selphie told me she had a crush on him. But now she's over him. Some guy from school is her target now. "Thanks guys but it really wasn't necessary! And who knows, I might leave in a really long time." I said with a smile on my face. 


	4. Part 4

Selphie got a bag with purple tissue paper from behind her back. Of course, I should have known.

"You can open my present first!" she said with the same hyper and optimistic smile I myself had until not to long ago.

As I opened it a confused expression quickly replaced my face."It's your old jump rope? Why would you give it to me? You told me you loved this jump rope as if it had part of your life in you." I stated.

A finger went up to her chin and her eyes looked up to the top of the cave as if it had suddenly become interesting. "I did, didn't I? Well I guess now you could say that half of my life is always with you. So you better take care of it!!" was her only response.

I thanked her and she gave me a hug. "You know I'll miss you. It's really a pleasure having you around. Make sure you'll come to visit." She said in a voice so serious and quiet I'm sure the others didn't hear it.

Wakka came up to me next. He handed me a small rectangular shaped and oddly wrapped box. "Nice wrapping skills Wakka. It's very...uh...unique.".

"Thanks!" he said obviously proud of his work that lay before him.

The closer I got to unwrapping the whole box the bigger his smirk became. When I finally opened the box I saw a glimmering necklace with beads. It was my favorite color purple combined with the colors of a beach, yellow, orange, and blue. (A/N those are the colors I think of when I think of a beach.)

"Wakka this is amazing! Did you make it?" I smiled waiting for his reply.

"Yes I did make it. I'm glad you like it!" he said.

Tidus walked up to me slowly. But when he stopped he was so close that I could actually smell the sharp scent of salt from the waters. I loved that smell so much. It was something that when I eventually do leave, I'd never forget. Even his hair was dripping with water as it lay down his head almost even flat.

"Kairi, if you don't want to take it's okay." His voice showed that he was nervous.

His eyes flowed with emotion. Emotion so visible and clear. His hands slowly went to grab mine. I hadn't noticed what he was holding. But I instantly noticed when I saw a sharp yellow point coming through his fingers and instantly jerked my hand away. It was a papou fruit. My heart started skipping beats. I looked away and noticed the drawings me and Sora had drawn together. It triggered memories that I knew would also trigger tears. Immediately, somber struck his face. No. I don't want him to feel this way.

"I'm sorry. It's just..." I started. I was surprise my voice sounded stronger than it should have been. That's until it cracked.

"Please don't apologize. I kind of already new that you wouldn't accept it. I'm sorry." He said his eyes looking deeply in my eyes.

The force of his eyes held me, not letting me look away. Instantly, like a strong force had pulled my face crept to his face. My lips moved to his chin and slowly to find his lips. When they finally did find them all the emotion that I had for Sora was suddenly in front of me, as if it was Sora himself. When I ran out of breath we stopped. Tidus had probably the most confused expression I've ever seen. I realized Selphie and Wakka were gone. I was glad. Now in less then a minute my whole destiny has changed.


End file.
